Smurfette (Empath stories)/Gallery
NOTE: Nobody is allowed to submit any images to my picture gallery without my permission -- VicGeorge2K9 Canon 1stkiss.jpg beach.gif beach2.gif embarrass.gif fantasizing.jpg|Smurfette imagines Empath as Wild Smurf frozen.jpg|Smurfette does her version of Madonna's "Frozen" video toohappy.jpg|Empath and Smurfette after the honeymoon timescape.jpg smurfette1b.jpg|Smurfette before her magical makeover ray2.jpg|Smurfette's Ray of Sunshine album wedding.jpg|Empath and Smurfette's wedding kiss watchers4.jpg|Smurfette sees the future of the Smurfs through the Tome of Tomorrow suggest.jpg|Papa Smurfs tries to...attract Smurfette's attention chaise.jpg|Smurfette is not happy with Brainy's Imaginarium fantasy version of her flirty.jpg|Smurfette finds Empath very attractive flight.gif|Empath takes Smurfette on a flight around an island beach confession.jpg|Smurfette confesses her true feelings to Papa Smurf wishlist.jpg treestar.jpg smurfett2.gif sisters.jpg Movie Smurfette.png singing3.jpg DISCOQUEEN.jpg Erupt.jpg Dinnerdate.jpg Crying.jpg cuddle.gif Handholding.gif Horror.gif|The Smurfs in total B-movie madness Rescue.jpg|"Empath, quick...Papa Smurf needs help!" Muddy Smurfette.jpg|Empath looks at Smurfette all covered in mud 1st Meeting.jpg|Smurfette finds herself attracted to Empath Smurfette's Back.jpg Disco Night.jpg|Empath and Smurfette do Saturday Morning Fever Smurfette's Kiss.jpg Hefty Meeting Smurfette.jpg|Hefty is the first to meet Smurfette Smurfette Without Hat.jpg|She's without a hat! Scandal! Smurfette And Grouchy.jpg|Smurfette as one of the Three Fates Really Happy Birthday.jpg|Smurfette gives Empath a long-awaited smurfday kiss at the end of Smurfed Behind Great Leader And Smurfette.png|Smurfette does not like the way the Great Leader is touching her. Smurfette Pregnant Vic George.jpg|Smurfette is carrying Empath's child Empath's Valetine Lament 2.jpg Elderly Smurfette Vic George.jpg|Smurfette at Papa Smurf's physical age Smurfette In Long Black Dress.jpg|Smurfette's ready to make her red carpet entrance Smurfette Mourning For Squeaky.jpg|Smurfette mourns for her pet Squeaky Hefty Comforts Smurfette.jpg|Hefty comforts Smurfette in her time of grief Hefty's Proposal Vic George.jpg|Hefty proposes to Smurfette in "Hefty, The Luckiest Smurf" Duncan And Smurfette.png|Smurfette's not sure she likes that look in Duncan's eye I'm Fabulous.jpg|Smurfette on the cover of her album I'm Fabulous Smurfette In Ace Frehley Gear.jpg|Smurfette gets KISSed up Smurfette With Cigarette.jpg|Smurfette tries a smurfnip cigarette. Smurfette In Smurfnip Bikini.jpg|Smurfette's really into "high fashion" with a smurfnip bikini Empath In A Coma 2.jpg Smurf And Smurfette Marrying (Numbuh 404 Style).jpg|Smurfette marrying a generic Smurf character, based on a Numbuh 404 drawing. Say Goodbye To Living.png|An angelic version of Smurfette takes Empath with her to "heaven". Smurfs In Jerusalem.jpg Brainy Duncan And Smurfette Cowering.png Duncan Meeting Smurfette.png Tapper Pinches Smurfette's Tail.png|Tapper uncharacteristically pinches Smurfette's tail Three Smurfs And A Roman Guard 2.jpg Smurfette And Tapper Picking Flowers.jpg|Smurfette picking flowers with Tapper Empath And Smurfette Ballet Dancing.jpg|Empath and Smurfette as ballet dancers (based on Enriquearreguin777's image of Glovey and Albeena) Duncan And Smurfette Holding Hands.png|Duncan and Smurfette holding hands while dressed for the season (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch of Denisa and Scruple) Smurfette Swoons Over Duncan.png|Smurfette finds herself lovestruck over Duncan (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch of Johan Smurf and Moxette) Windblown Smurfette.jpg|"Whoops...almost lost my hat there!" Smurfette With Tennis Racket.jpg|Smurfette shows her skill at tennis Tapper Gets Smurfette To Safety.png|Tapper gets Smurfette to safety in "The Once And Smurfy King" Tapper Comforts Smurfette.png|Tapper comforts Smurfette (based on a Numbuh 404 sketch of Brainy and Moxette) Empath's Smurfday Suit.jpg|Smurfette in the background watching Empath wearing his new smurfday suit Darksky.png|Smurfette as a witness of Jesus' death DISCO2A.jpg Lookatthat.jpg|Smurfette is seen through one of the fractures in time that Empath looks at Hurrah.jpg New Arrival Final.jpg|Smurfette with Empath and their new daughter Doctor Smurf With Papa Smurf.jpg|A collaged image of Dabbler as Doctor Smurf, featuring Smurfette Flying Windmill.jpg Hefty And Tuffy In Lust.jpg|Empath and Smurfette see that Hefty and Tuffy are in burning lust for each other! Smurfette As A Spy.jpg|Shhh...Smurfette doesn't want you to know that she's working as a spy! Smurfette Angry With Hefty.jpg|Hefty made Smurfette angry about something Smurfette Taking A Selfie.jpg|Smurfette taking a selfie Smurfette Mellow With Smurfnip.jpg|Smurfette chilling out with smurfnip Tapper And Smurfette With Pies.jpg|Smurfette watches as Tapper prepares to throw a pie Empath's Serving Crew.jpg|Smurfette as part of Empath's serving crew Greedy's Picnic Blanket.png|Smurfette helps Empath find where Greedy has disappeared to Duncan And Smurfette Walking Together.png|Duncan and Smurfette walking together, arm in arm Smurfette And Nervous Empath.jpg|"Empath, is everything all right? You smurf to be a bit nervous." Bad Memories Of The Lost Year.jpg|Smurfette sees that the photo is giving Empath bad memories Non-Canon and Fan Art Empath and smurfette fanart.png|Don't worry, Smurfette...Empath's got this! (Fan art design by GrishamAnimationStudios102.) Category:Galleries